


The Hidden Desire

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, their feelings for one another are out in the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Desire

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Hidden Desire  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 536  
>  **Summary:** Finally, their feelings for one another are out in the open.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'love' for my bingo card at 1_million_words

The mess hall was boisterous with the scrape of utensils on trays and loudly whispered conversations. John Sheppard sat with his team at one table enjoying the camaraderie. 

“Did you see the look on that man’s face when...” John and Ronon began to speak in unison before they stopped, looked at each other and promptly burst out laughing. 

A sigh escaped Rodney as he silently watched the interaction between the two men. “You know if I didn’t know any better I would think you two were a couple. You’re always finishing each other’s sentences, you’re always....”

Whatever else Rodney was going to say was lost as Teyla kicked him under the table. “Well, it is getting late.” She almost snarled through clenched teeth.

It only took Rodney a second to get the hint. “Yeah, we should definitely all go to bed.” He turned a bright shade of red as he realized how those words sounded. “Not together of course.” He cleared his throat and quickly amended, “I didn’t... I meant separately. But if you and Ronon are... I mean that is...”

Teyla quickly stood, grabbed Rodney by the arm and pulled him away from the table all the while hissing in his ear.

Ronon opened his mouth with a quick retort ready on his tongue but paused as the deep blush spreading across John’s face before he quickly lowered his head captured his attention. “Look at me, John.”

John shook his head. There was no way he could look Ronon in the eyes at least not now, not if he wanted to keep his feelings a secret. 

Long, strong fingers curled beneath his chin forcing him to raise his head. “Hey, talk to me.”

Ronon’s voice washed over him like warm, smooth Tennessee whiskey. It was all he could do to stop himself from trembling at the innocent touch.

“Damn it, John.” He fought the urge to give John a little shake as he looked deep into his eyes. “It can’t be that bad. Was it what Rodney said?” At the silence he continued, “Just ignore him. It’s what I do.”

A deep sigh escaped John as he whispered, “I can’t.” He lowered his voice even further. “I want...”

Ronon couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak and he couldn’t stop staring at John as he waited for him to continue. It felt as if time stood still, waiting with baited breath for the world to start spinning again. As his heart beat wildly in his chest he said a quick prayer to every deity he could think of before he broke the silence. “You want what?” 

John swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “From the moment we met I have only wanted one thing.” At the questioning look on Ronon’s face he whispered, “You.”

Relief flooded through his body quickly followed by the most happiness he had ever felt since before leaving Sateda all those years ago. He wanted John to belong to him with a desperation it had been hard to disguise. It had always amazed him that John hadn’t seen how he felt long before now. He leaned his head closer to whisper in John’s ear. “I want you, too. Always have, always will.”


End file.
